youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
PewDiePie
, also known as Felix, is the winner of YouTuber Big Brother 1. Felix played the game in an odd yet somewhat strategic way. Since the beginning, he was never seen as a threat, playing an under-the-radar game and avoid creating waves in the house. At this time, he improved his social game by interacting with other houseguests. This went on until Week 4, during the Double Eviction where he won his first Head of Household. After winning HOH, his targets became clear as he nominated the showmance Jack and Shubble. His ally Cupquake then won the POV to keep the nomination the same and evicting Shubble. This tyranny continued as his ally Vixella won HOH in the second part of the Double Eviction and Felix betrayed Cupquake, sending her home immediately. In the coming weeks, both sides continued taking hits and losses, until Felix, Shubble, and Vixella made it to the finale. Vixella won the final HOH and took Felix to the finale. At the finale, it was described that both Felix and Vixella played similar games, however, the jury felt that Felix's social game was better between the two finalist. Felix was given the title of winner of the Big Brother. Game History HOH History Voting History Trivia *Felix was ineligible to compete in third HOH because he received the lowest amount of votes from the care package vote. This twist was hidden from the viewers during the voting and was only revealed before the HOH of that respective week began. *He is the second houseguest to win HOH twice following Vixella. **He is tied with Vixella for the most HOH wins of the season. Also, at each of his HOH reign, a woman always been evicted. *His targets has always been a pair of showmance, Jack and Shubble. . *Felix, along with Amy, holds the most consecutive votes cast on eviction night with 5 straight. **However, Felix only achieved this feature due to him casting the tiebreaker vote in Week 6. Coindentally, Felix casted the tiebreaker vote to Amy during the week. *Felix holds the record for casting a vote on eviction night, with 8 times. *Felix is currently the only houseguest to be an original nominee to never touch the block by eviction night. **He or his allies have always removed himself before eviction night arrives. **He has also never received a vote against. *Felix is the first HOH to break a tie. **He is followed by Kim, two weeks later. *He and Vixella are tied for the most competitions wins of the season, with 3 HOHs and 1 POV each. **He has the most wins of any male of the season. *As the winner, he is the highest placing houseguest of his season. *Felix has the longest POV losses, with 7 losses withing 6 weeks. *He, along with Kim and Vixella, competed in the most POV competitions with 8. *At the end of his season, he is the only winner to never receive a vote against. *Felix is the most subscribed YouTuber in ''YouTuber Big Brother 1 ''and in the entire series. Category:Male Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother 1 Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:Winners Category:1st Place